<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bigger Gift by satorui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576692">The Bigger Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorui/pseuds/satorui'>satorui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Party, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorui/pseuds/satorui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N wanted to give Kuroo the biggest suprise for his birthday, but it turns out that Kuroo had The Bigger Gift to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bigger Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's a bit early, but because of an upcoming exam i won't have any time next week and decided to post this quick one shot earlier in anticipation for kuroo's bday. i hope you still like this fluffy birthday one shot &lt;3 feedback is greatly appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“FUCK ..”, Kuroo wakes up to loud yelling and more chaotic noises coming from the kitchen. He turns around and sees his girlfriend’s side of the bed is empty. Like any other day Y/N was always the one to wake up first in the morning, but Kuroo hoped that today she would stay longer in bed with him.</p><p>Groans escape his mouth as he stretches his body and makes his way out of the bed to the kitchen. The kitchen is lit up by natural sunlight and Y/N is dancing to songs from their shared playlist, her phone connected to the speaker.</p><p>Kuroo observes Y/N amused while leaning on the door frame. There is no sense of the chaos that woke him up. Y/N stands in front of the stove cooking their breakfast while swaying around to the music. It was rare for them to have breakfast together as one of them always had to be out of the house earlier than the other, because of that Kuroo is happy that it worked out on this day.</p><p>Still leaning on the door frame, Kuroo smiles to himself since Y/N is wearing one of his old high school shirts making him remember the time when they met.</p><p>They did not go to the same high school, however they met at the Volleyball Summer Camp where both their high school’s volleyball teams came together. Y/N was one of the team managers at Fukurodani and she caught Kuroo’s eye in an instant.</p><p>After the regular practice was over Kuroo often practiced with Bokuto and Akaashi in the evening. The latter knowing that Y/N had a thing for Kuroo too, invited her to their evening practices and Kuroo and Y/N became closer by playing volleyball with another.</p><p>To Kuroo’s surprise Y/N was quite good at Volleyball herself and they quickly bonded over the sport. But not only did they share a liking for Volleyball, they also both excelled in school and held themselves up to high expectations. When asked about each other they always praise their partners support in all aspects and Kuroo could not be happier about having such a supportive and loving partner at his side.</p><p>Yet in thoughts he leaves the door frame and makes his way over to Y/N, startling her with his embrace from behind.</p><p>“Good Morning Baby,” Kuroo whispers into Y/N’s ear and kisses her cheek gently.</p><p>Y/N liberates herself out of his embrace and jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She gives him a sweet and passionate kiss and drapes her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Baby!”, she exclaims excitedly, smiling at him with a wide grin.</p><p>He returns her smile and laughs “Thank you! You seem more excited than me for my birthday.”</p><p>Kuroo lets her down, with his arms still around her waist she says “Well, for you it’s just another day of getting older. For me it’s celebrating the day you were born, celebrating that we happen to live at the same time, celebrating that you’re a part of my life … all of that.”</p><p>“You should be that cheesy more often,” he laughs and gives her a quick peck on the nose making her cheeks turn rosy.  Y/N quickly turns around and brings her attention back to their breakfast cooking on the stove.</p><p>“Kuroo, you can sit down already the food’s almost done,” she says while adding seasoning to the scrambled eggs.</p><p>He sits down at the counter, where Y/N has already placed the tableware.</p><p>The counter is decorated with a glass vase and flowers, a small cake and a gift box next to it.</p><p>Y/N sets the scrambled egg, salted mackerel, toast on the counter and lights a few candles.</p><p>“Oh, just a second,” she does a little sprint to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of champagne and orange juice and returns to the counter. She pours Kuroo and herself a glass of the bubbly alcohol and juice and sits down next to her boyfriend.</p><p>“You know I still have to go to work in a bit,” Kuroo says as he takes the glass into his hand.</p><p>Y/N takes her glass too and laughs, “Well, guess you have to take the train today.” They clink their glasses and gulp down the champagne.</p><p>After they set their glasses back onto the table, Kuroo takes Y/N’s face into his hands and takes a deep look into her eyes, “Thank you for the breakfast. I love you so much.” He kisses her deeply making her blush at his sweet expression of gratitude.</p><p>“You’re welcome, I hope it tastes good”, Y/N smiled before putting some of the food on his plate.</p><p>They both enjoy their breakfast when Y/N notices Kuroo staring at the gift box.</p><p>“You can open it if you want to. This is only something small, you’ll get <em>the bigger present</em> when you get back from work,” she winks at him and hands him the black gift box.</p><p>Kuroo looks at the box, “Alright. I hope you don’t have something big planned later, you know I’m not the type for that,” he chuckles lightly and starts to unwrap the gift box.</p><p>Y/N’s eyes become wide for a second and she clears her throat, “No, don’t worry just a cute dinner. Only both of us.”</p><p>He finishes unwrapping the gift box and takes out a frame. The frame holds a drawing of both of them sitting in the grass. In the drawing they are wearing their high school team’s jerseys and were smiling at each other. Kuroo remembers this moment like it was yesterday.</p><p>“Is this from the summer camp? Where we first met?” Kuroo asks unable to take his eyes at the piece of art, examining every little detail.</p><p>Y/N smiles “Yes, Akaashi took this back then. Do you like it? I asked an artist to do this commission for us,” she looks expectantly at Kuroo, awaiting his response.</p><p>“I love it. Thanks, so much Y/N! This is such a heartfelt gift,” Kuroo set the frame down on the counter and embraces her, kissing her forehead.</p><p>Y/N returns his embrace and wraps her arms around his strong back and nuzzles her face into his chest, she mumbles “I’m so glad you like it.”</p><p>Their intimate moment gets interrupted by Kuroo’s phone ringing.</p><p>He picks up the phone and groans, “Hello, yes I’ll be there in a bit. Understood, thank you!”</p><p>Looking at her with a glum expression he says “Sorry Baby, but I have to leave now. Let’s clean this up and then I’ll be back later.”</p><p>Y/N sighs, “Yeah, alright. I’ll put the cake in the fridge for later.”</p><p>They both start cleaning up the counter and putting the leftovers in the fridge. Kuroo places Y/N’s gift on top of the sideboard in the hallway of their apartment.</p><p>After quickly dressing up and getting ready he gives Y/N, who was washing the dishes in the kitchen, a soft kiss on her cheek, “I love you. See you later”</p><p>Y/N pouts after Kuroo turns around, “I love you too Kuroo.”</p><p>As soon as he left the apartment, she runs to her phone and calls Akaashi.</p><p>“He’s gone Akaashi, let’s get to work”, she smiles to herself. Bokuto, Akaashi and Y/N planned a birthday party for Kuroo and now it was finally time to set everything up. For Y/N’s <em>special gift </em>she let Akaashi in on the secret, that she wanted to set up a pole in their bedroom to give Kuroo a little show after the party is over.</p><p>Soon after the call the doorbell rings, and Akaashi and Bokuto arrive. Y/N embraces them in a hug.</p><p>“Hey thanks for helping me today, so Akaashi can you maybe help me in the bedroom? And Bokuto can you start to decorate here? I’m trusting you on your decoration skills.”, she hands Bokuto a box with party decorations.</p><p>“Leave it all to me. I’m going to turn this into the coolest party room Y/N,” Bokuto excitedly takes the box from Y/N and winks at her.</p><p>Akaashi and Y/N make their way to the bedroom, where Y/N hid the package with the pole in her wardrobe.</p><p>“I already prepared some tools here in this box,” Y/N says as she grabs another box from her wardrobe.</p><p>Akaashi opens the box with the pole inside and takes out the instruction. “Okay, it doesn’t seem too hard should be manageable”, he reads through the instruction.</p><p>Without too much work, to Y/N’s surprise, they install the pole in the bedroom.</p><p>Akaashi inspects the pole, “You should try it out. It’s better if it breaks down now than later.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks Akaashi. But you’re right, let’s hope the secret pole dance classes paid off,” she says as she walks to the pole and takes a leap on it. She swings around effortlessly.</p><p>Her friend claps and says, “Looks good, doesn’t seem to budge even one bit.”</p><p>Y/N let the pole go and starts to clean up the packages and cartons scattered around the bedroom. After finishing cleaning up and preparing the bedroom Akaashi and Y/N go to the living room to see how Bokuto is doing.</p><p>“Oh wow, you’re almost done,” Y/N exclaims as she entered the room. She looks around and sees the room decorated with balloons and party decoration.</p><p>She notices that there are a lot of red accessories that she did not buy before, “What’s with all the red stuff? It looks like it was decorated for Valentine’s Day in some corners,” she says as she takes some steps through the room.</p><p>“Uh uhm, well Kuroo likes red and it was the color of N-Nekoma right?”, Bokuto stutters suddenly.</p><p>Y/N, not noticing Bokuto’s struggles, answers plainly, “Oh yeah, that makes sense. Thank you Bokuto.”</p><p>Akaashi grabs Bokuto’s hand and heads towards the front door, “Y/N, we’ll see you later!”</p><p>They exit the apartment quickly and Bokuto, barely able to say goodbye, yells through the hallways, “Yeah goodbye Y/N, I’m <em>excited</em> for tonight!” and laughs, before he gets hit on the shoulder by a hurried Akaashi.</p><p>Y/N stands in the middle of the living room, it was slowly time for her to get ready too as Kuroo would be back soon.</p><p>She showers, puts on some nice lingerie for <em>later, </em>does her hair and makeup and puts on a beautiful black mesh dress, which was romantic and sexy at the same time. She looks at herself in the mirror and feels excited for her boyfriend’s surprise birthday party.</p><p> </p><p>- The Party -</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rings constantly, as more and more of their friends made their way to Kuroo’s surprise birthday party. Y/N has already set up drinks and snacks on the tables and Akaashi and Bokuto help her do the last finishing touches before he arrives.</p><p>“He should be here soon,” Y/N says nervously and was calmed by a smiling Akaashi, who rubs her back to ease her nervousness.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be so nervous; he will like the party and it’s gonna be amazing. I <em>promise</em>.”, Akaashi says with emphasis on his promise.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of keys and the door opening, makes everyone become quiet. Everyone anticipates the entrance of the tall dark-haired man, and when he entered the room everyone cheered.</p><p>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO!”, they holler in unison.</p><p>Kuroo’s eyes wide and he starts laughing and gets showered in hugs.</p><p>He shouts, “Thank you everyone!” and gets a glass handed to him by Bokuto.</p><p>“Let’s drink on Kuroo!”, Y/N yells and raises her glass.</p><p>All the guests cheer, and they raise their glasses and empty them. Y/N turns on the music and the apartment is filled with dancing and drinking guests, some making their way to Kuroo to bring him a gift and wish him a happy birthday again.</p><p>The tall birthday boy makes his way to Y/N and picks her up.</p><p>“Thank you for this amazing party Baby.”, he kisses her while still lifting her up.</p><p>Y/N smiles into the kiss and exclaims happily, “You’re welcome Baby. I love you so much.”</p><p>They both get back into the crowd and dance with the guests, downing a few drinks, before Kuroo takes Y/N’s hand and leads her out on the balcony.</p><p>“Hey, why are we outside?”, Y/N asks confused about why they were outside alone and not celebrating with the guests inside.</p><p>Kuroo stands in front of her, making Y/N face the view from the balcony, so she does not notice what was going on inside.</p><p>“I wanted to give you a proper thank you,” Kuroo smiles at her warmly, “also I have to ask you something.”</p><p>“Oh! About the bigger gift? You’ll get that- “, Y/N stops mid-sentence as she sees Kuroo go down on his knees, “Kuroo what are you- “, her eyes turn wide and watery.</p><p>“Y/N, my love.”, Kuroo looks her deeply into the eyes that were now tearing up even more.</p><p>“We’ve been together for a while now, and I’m so happy that you’re part of my life. I can’t even put into words, how you make me feel. Every time I look at you Y/N, I know that you’re my one. My heart feels heavy when I’m not around you. I want to make you mine, forever. So, will you marry me?”</p><p>“YES. Oh my god, Kuroo a thousand times yes.”, Y/N yells while tears are streaming down her face.</p><p>Kuroo puts the ring on her finger and gets up to kiss her passionately.</p><p>Y/N breaks the kiss and looks him in the eyes, “W-When did you plan this? Oh my god, I love you.”</p><p>“While you were here preparing my party, I got this ring for you. And yes, I knew about the party and Bokuto and Akaashi were actually part of <em>my plan”, </em>Kuroo says with a grin on his face.</p><p>“WHAT?”, Y/N shouts in disbelief.</p><p>Kuroo kisses her nose and apologizes, “I’m sorry Baby. But still the party is wonderful. I love you.” He picks her up bridal-style and makes his way inside the apartment again. As they came in everybody turns around to the newly engaged couple.</p><p>“Congratulations on the engagement!”, the guests now holler.</p><p>Y/N’s mouth falls open, “Wait, all of you knew of Kuroo’s plan?!”</p><p>Kuroo just laughs while still holding Y/N.</p><p>Bokuto came forward with Akaashi, an arm slung around his waist, he laughs, “Yes, we did. That’s why I put up so much red decoration, to set the mood.”</p><p>Y/N starts to tear up again and Akaashi hands her a tissue, “Wow, I-I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, let’s just celebrate!”, Kuroo sets Y/N down again and drags her to the center followed by Akaashi and Bokuto.</p><p>They all dance the night away together, celebrating Kuroo’s Birthday and their engagement.</p><p> </p><p>- After The Party -</p><p> </p><p>Y/N says goodbye to the last guests leaving and closes the door.</p><p>She starts cleaning up, collecting empty cups and glasses but then she gets stopped by Kuroo, who has other plans.</p><p>“We can do that tomorrow together Baby, let’s go to the bedroom.”, Kuroo says as he picks up Y/N and throws her over his shoulder.</p><p>She shrieks and tries to wiggle herself out of his grip, unsuccessfully. When they arrive in the bedroom Kuroo stops in his tracks.</p><p>“Y/N is this<em> the bigger gift</em> you talked about?”, Kuroo smirks and sets his fiancée down.</p><p>“Oh fuck.”, Y/N tries to hide the pole with her body and stutters, “Uh, maybe.”</p><p>Kuroo just laughs and pushes Y/N onto the bed, “We should try this out another night,” he takes off his clothes and helps Y/N take off hers, “But now I just want to fall asleep with the love of my life.”</p><p>Y/N blushes at his sudden affectionate words and crawls under the covers with Kuroo.</p><p>After an eventful day they both fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>